gof_foundationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarsonis
Tarsonis 'is the current '''Capital '''of the Republic of Pythas, gaining the status in 2580 when the Republic was formed. Formed billions of years ago, Tarsonis is a habitable terrestrial planet, the second of four planets in the Atras System, orbiting two G-type-main-sequence stars (G2V; informally known as Yellow Dwarfs). It has two satellites orbiting around it, Deeus and Kaiter, along with a small ring system composed largely of ice, dust, and rock. Its Earth-like atmosphere, composition, and surface area, as well as similar day and year length, has sometimes earned Tarsonis the nickname of ''"Terra Patruelis", ''meaning ''Earth's Cousin. '' A former economic and industrial powerhouse of the old Terran Empire, Tarsonis today is a major hub of modern Pythian industrial, commercial, political, and military activity. It is the seat of the Pythian Government, houses the largest Garrison and fleet of the military, and is home to some of the largest and most developed companies and institutions in the nation. Its industrial, food, and energy output is one of the most important in the country, accounting for about 1/4th of the nations internal exports of manufactured goods and energy. It's wealthy business and commercial sectors additionally make it a centerpiece of the economy, contributing heavily to the GDP. Much of the nations communication and transportation network is also heavily linked to Tarsonis, with the Mass Relay System based near Tarsonis, making it the center and hub of much of the nations both domestic and military transportation infrastructures. It's population of over 11.2 billion also makes it the most highly populated planet in the Republic, accounting for almost 1/4th of the nations entire population. Thanks to its faint ring system and its two moons, Deeus and Kaiter, Tarsonis enjoys a wide berth of economic and resource independence in the Republic, mining most of its own metals, minerals, and fuel from its uninhabitable but highly resourceful moons, as well as growing most of its own food. In the ''Fragmentation Wars, Tarsonis was a vital center of both industrial and commercial strength to fund and prop up the new state of Pythas, as well as the most important supply, military, and communications hub of the new nation. It quickly became the face and symbol of the nation, a powerful planet renowned in history for its resilience and strength. Tarsonis made nearly half of Pythas' weapons, supplies, and ammunition during the nations infancy, housed most of its army, and operated the largest detachment of the new navy. By the end of the war, Tarsonis was fully integrated as the undisputed center of the nation economically, militarily, and politically. Its large political foundation made it an ideal candidate to become the first capital of the Republic of Pythas. Today, it is considered to be the center of the Republic, a jewel that Pythas is willing to fight to the death for to protect. Geography and Characteristics Tarsonis is covered by five distinct continents, four separate oceans, and an ice sheet covering both of the planets poles. Its continents are littered with countless mountains, rivers, lakes, and inland seas. Tarsonis is currently in the last stages of an Ice Age, and as a result, the enveloping Ice Sheet to this day encroaches on the northern and southern borders of certain continents. Tarsonis enjoys a large range of climates and environments, ranging from the barren sub-arctic of its two poles, to the very hot deserts present on two of its continents. However, most the planet is relatively mild and temperate, mainly covered in temperate rain forests as well as temperate deciduous forests, along with stretches of taiga forests, rain forests, plains, and grasslands. Its environments are a mix of native plants and animals, with imported human plants and animals. Centuries of Human settlement, however, has gradually terraformed the planet to have an abundance of plant and animal life native to Earth than to the planet itself. Imported livestock from Earth now dominates the planet rather than native animals, though several native animals, birds, and reptiles are still tamed, domesticated, or hunted for their precious hides or horns. Much of the continents today are heavily industrialized and settled as a result of rigorous settlement throughout the centuries. The planet underwent a population explosion throughout the 25th and 26th centuries similar to the population boom of 20th and 21st century Earth as a result of increased living standards, the fertility of established colonists, and continual immigration of settlers. The population today is still rising but very slowly in comparison to previous years, and is expected to cap sometime in the mid 2600's at around 12 billion people. The central continent is the most developed, with the capital city of Antioch resting on its northern shores. Huge metropolitan cities are present across the planet, along with long stretches of farmland, numerous mining complexes, and energy producing facilities. Heavy winds and strong sunlight from the planets two suns makes Wind and Solar energy the most common and efficient sources of energy, alongside Helium and Nuclear power, making the environment and atmosphere very clean by modern standards. Heavy employment in the planets bursting tourism, farming, political, and manufacturing sectors also drives unemployment down, ranking among the lowest in Pythas. History First colonized in 2389, Tarsonis was one of the first "Fifteen Original Planets" to be colonized by the original humans arriving from Earth. Chosen due to its large size and potential to sustain large amounts of both people and industrial activity, Tarsonis was previously only inhabited by simple primitive and feral animals and birds, being home to no sentient species. First settlement of the planet however came as a challenge to the human settlers, most of whom fell prey to a series of highly aggressive and dangerous pathogens and diseases that were highly lethal to humans at the time. Evolved to kill the large and tenacious organisms that already inhabited the planet, the diseases had a history of aggressive evolution to kill off native animals that adapted, and as a result likewise quickly adapted to the arrival of humans, and posed a very real pandemic threat, resulting in the first wave of Settlers being devastated and isolated, forced to live on the otherwise breathable planet in sealed suits to survive. Highly aggressive wildlife, including some dinosaur-sized natives, also posed serious threat to certain small colonies early on. It wasn't until 2395, four to five years later, when the second wave of settlers arrived with vaccines and immunity boosters to better cope with the harsh environment. It took another six years that, in 2401, a method of combating the diseases of the planet was found, and mass settlement could finally begin. With the wildlife subdued and the diseases mostly contained, Tarsonis was finally able to quickly blossom and become a prime hub of settlement by humans due to its lush wildlife, rich and fertile soil, and endless possibilities for industrial expansion across its unexploited mountains, mineral deposits, and moons. Its population reached several million by 2413, and by 2437, it's population was at an astonishing half a million. Granted official status as an integrated planet instead of a colony in 2437, Tarsonis grew exponentially as ambitious miners, farmers, engineers, scientists, businessmen, and workers of all kinds looking for a new life began to flock to share in the planets wealth. Innumerable amounts of factories, shipyards, manufacturing facilities, farms, mines, and energy plants were erected and built during this time, greatly stimulating the planets growth. The city of Antioch, which would later become the capital city of the planet, was founded in 2439 by a wealthy Italian entrepreneur, and with the help of its nearby bountiful steel and farming industries, grew to be the largest city on the planet, declared the capital in 2468. By the 26th century, Tarsonis was bustling with energetic life and activity. It entered the 26th century with a strong population and foundation for industrial growth. Its growing energy, mining, and manufacturing sectors began transforming it into a relevant and important industrial planet. Soon, some of the largest and richest companies and institutions began to heavily invest in Tarsonis, sending engineers, businessmen, and advisers to set up their own factories and facilities and to stimulate the native industry. The '''Agreement of Tarsonis in 2510 allowed these firms, under the strict regulation of the Government, to greatly aid in the industrialization of the planet. By 2550, Tarsonis had become one of the most important industrial and energy planets in the entire Terran Empire, earning the unofficial nickname/title of "The Capital of the West" in 2556. The population of the planet experienced unprecedented growth in its aggressive industrializing throughout the late 25th and the 26th centuries made the population hit billions of people.